


A Smile through Bloodied Teeth

by kindofanoxymoron



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description, HZD WIP, Retelling, WIP, cause for concern quest, fight to the death, honey nut feelios, never ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofanoxymoron/pseuds/kindofanoxymoron
Summary: Work in progress, dont judge too harshly. Not sure what I'm going to do continue this into a canon diversion or just keep it as is. Anyway, this is a midnight button mashing monstrocity.





	A Smile through Bloodied Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofkadara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkadara/gifts).



The Huntress kneeled beside the dying man whose eyes were alight even as the light was leaving them. “Ah, don’t look so concerned.” Nil said, breath strained as he lay in the swaying grasses atop the mesa. He was right about it being a picturesque spot, Aloy only wished the circumstances were different. That he hadn’t come here with the intentions of either killing her or dying. If she was of a more darkly romantic mind like him, she’d have found it heartwarming for him to pick such a place. 

His one arm cradled his chest, where most of his blood was dripping from, the wounds Aloy had dealt him in their duel to the death were quickly taking their toll. She’d tried to give him only fatal wounds, no superficial scratches or near grazes of her arrows. The man was a graceful dancer, a few times she’d allowed him to get too close in their dance, so she sported more than a few wounds herself. Her upper arm was bleeding profusely from a thick slice of her muscle being gouged out by a deft caress of his scimitar. Her thigh held one of his arrows, shot dangerously close to her femoral artery. She could already feel the boot shaped bruise beginning to form on her sternumHer cheek bled from a close call with another she barely managed to avoid, but the adrenaline was still pumping through her system. She felt none of them, save for a heavy weight settled at her diaphragm. Aloy had half the mind to think he slicked his blade and arrows with poison before the battle. If it weren’t for the feeling settling in just when he made his proposition, she’d have outwardly accused him of it.

“I should say,” the Carja wheezed, snapping her from her morose thoughts to an even more morbid sight. “‘I always knew it would end this way, since we first met.’” The silver eyed Carja grimaced a mockery of a grin, his eyes losing their focus. “But if I’m honest... I thought I could take you.”


End file.
